Combination folders are currently available that can deliver relatively high page-count products (typically 32- or 64-page) and a former-folder-style product (slit over former and half-folded). These combination folders are typically complex and expensive and have fixed cut-offs. Conventional folders may be limited to delivering either straight products or collated products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,132 discloses a collating and stitching machine to arrange into informative and significant order a plurality of part-product or sheets. The machine has at least two rotating sheet delivery drums, the axis of rotation of which extend substantially perpendicularly to the conveying direction of an endless conveyor. The endless conveyor transports the folded sheets during the collating thereof with their folded backs extending transversely to the conveying direction and with the folded backs leading the direction of movement. The conveyor inserts the sheets one into the other. At least one stitching head is arranged in the return area to the endless conveyor to stitch the sheets together and thereby form a booklet, a magazine or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,242 discloses a folder apparatus for a web-fed printing press. The printed webs are conducted over a former and folded. After being folded, the web is fed through the nips of upper and lower draw rollers and guide rollers to a cutting cylinder, which severs the web to form printed signatures. A web separating device is provided between the upper draw rollers and the lower draw rollers. The signatures are then fed by a lead-in tape system to fan pockets of two fans. As the fans rotate, the signatures are deposited to two stacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,044 discloses a delivery portion of a folder of a high speed printing press which includes a diverting section and a bucket section. Successive folded and cut signatures enter the diverting section from the cutting cylinders and are positioned between driven transport tapes. The signatures are diverted into a first or a second signature path and, most typically, the signatures are diverted alternately to the first path then to the second path. After being diverted, the signatures enter the bucket section of the folder. Signatures on the first path are transported between the tapes to a first rotating bucket assembly and the signatures on the path are transported between the tapes to a second rotating bucket assembly. The first bucket assembly transfers and slows down signatures diverted along the first path to a first conveyor and the second bucket assembly transfers signatures diverted along the second path to a second conveyor. The conveyors transport the signatures in a shingled stream to an area for accumulation or further processing, such as to a stacker.